You're my miracle
by kim joungwook
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkap oleh sebuah kata. Apalah arti kata dibandingkan dengan apa yang kita rasakan. Akan ada saatnya kata tak lagi mewakili isi hati. Ada kalanya justru antara hati dan ucapan berbeda My first Yunjae story


Tittle : You're my miracle

Author : Kim joungwook

Pairing : YunJae

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : angst (?), horror

Summary : Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa diungkap oleh sebuah kata. Apalah arti kata dibandingkan dengan apa yang kita rasakan. Akan ada saatnya kata tak lagi mewakili isi hati. Ada kalanya justru antara hati dan ucapan berbeda

.

O.O.O.O.O

"Yunho-ah, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengulurkan sekotak coklat kepada Yunho yang ada di depannya. Yunho menyeringai kecil. Dengan kaku ia mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Jaejoong.

"ne. Why not?" ucap Yunho dingin. Tangannya mengangkat dagu Jaejoong, membuatnya bersitatap dengan matanya.

"siapa yang mau menolak namja secantik dirimu!" ucap Yunho pelan dengan senyuman yang terkesan menakutkan. Tanpa peringatan, Yunho langsung mencium bibir Jaejoong. Menciumnya sedikit kasar. Jaejoong hanya diam, membiarkan orang yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya itu menikmati manis bibirnya.

O.O.O.O.O

Jaejoong berlari cepat di koridor sekolah, beberapa kali ia menabrak bahu orang, berkali-kali pula ia harus meminta maaf. Banyak orang yang berbisik pelan saat melihat Jaejoong menuju UKS. Mereka tahu alasan kenapa ia pergi ke UKS. Yunho. Sejak mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, seluruh sekolah sudah dibuat berdecak kagum. Mereka selalu terlihat bersama, entah itu ketika di area sekolah ataupun di luar.

"hah..hah…hah.. Sonsaengnim.." Jaejoong berhenti didepan pintu UKS, kedua tangannya menumpu di lutut, mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya.

"eh, oebseo?" Jaejoong bergumam sendiri saat ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Tak dilihatnya seorangpun di UKS.

"yunho?" Jaejoong berjalan ragu masuk ke ruangan UKS, dari teman sekelasnya tadi, ia mendengar bahwa Yunho masuk UKS karena tadi sempat terjatuh ketika pelajaran Olahraga. Mereka memang berbeda kelas. Yunho Kelas XI A sedangkan dia kelas XI B.

_Srrrttt…_

Jaejoong membuka tirai yang menutup ranjang-ranjang di UKS. Terlihat Yunho sedang berbaring di sana.

"gwencahan?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"nan gwenchana." jawab yunho singkat.

"apa yang terluka?" tanay Jaejoong khawatir. Ia melihat ke seluruh tubuh Yunho.

"pergelangan kakiku keseleo ringan. Paling lusa sudah sembuh." Tanpa sadar jaejoong menghela nafas lega saat mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"kau melewatkan waktu istirahatmu untuk kemari?" tanya Yunho. jaejoong mengangguk.

"kau mau makan?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menggeleng pelan, ia menepuk ranjangnya, menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk.

"temani aku ne? aku bosan sendiri." ucap Yunho. Jaejoongpun hanya mengangguk dan duduk disamping Yunho.

Mereka berbincang ringan, membicarakan diri mereka sendiri ataupun orang lain. Dan tanpa sadar, mereka mulai masuk ke dalam permainan mereka sendiri, memasuki permainan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Lusa kencan, yuk!" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba. Yunho memandang Jaejoong bingung, kenapa namja ini tiba-tiba mengubah topik.

"eh… ani.. Maksudku… aku tidak memaksamu." ralat Jaejoong dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

"gwenchana. Aku tunggu di taman, ne?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoongpun tersenyum senang yang tanpa sadar menular ke wajah Yunho, sehingga membentuk sebuah lengkung manis di sana.

O.O.O.O.O

Yunho duduk di taman dengan tenang. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan relaks di bangku taman. Matanya terpejam, menikmati angin sore yang bertiup sepoi di taman kota. Ia menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang entah mengapa ia rindu tapi juga ia benci.

_"eomma, kenapa appa tak pulang?" suara Yunho kecil terdengar merengek di ruang tamu._

_"appa ada meeting, chagi~" umma Jung berusaha menenangkan anaknya tersebut._

_"tapi aku ingin bertemu appa…" Yunho mulai meneteskan air matanya, sedikit gelisah karena appa tercintanya belum kembali._

_Kriing…..kriiiiing_

_"umma angkat telpon dulu, ne?" Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil, menghapus air matanya._

_"yoboseyo?"_

_"….."_

_"mwo? Andwae, andwae! Pasti anda salah orang! Tidak mungkin itu suami saya!" teriakan Umma Jung membuat Yunho menghampiri ummanya tersebut._

_"….."_

_"andwae…." Umma Jung langsung terduduk lemas di lantai, gagang telepon masih tergantung, meninggalkan dering telepon terputus._

_"umma, waeyo?" Yunho bertanya pelan. Umma Jung hanya diam, menangis tanpa suara. Dan Yunho kecli yang masih polos tak tahu apa-apa, ia hanya tidak pernah melihat appanya lagi setelah itu. Bahkan tak lama setelah appanya tak muncul, ummmanya sakit. Bukan sakit biasa, tetapi gangguan jiwa._

_My love ne mameul yeoreobwa geu ane_

_Keugo jageun niga isseo_

_Neo eh geman boyeojuneun geoya_

"eh?!" matanya terbuka begitu menyadari alunan musik masuk melalui telinga kanannya. Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati seorang namja cantik tengah mendengarkan musik dari earphone yang kini juga terpasang di telinga kanannya.

"sssttt…" Jaejoong meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya, menyuruh Yunho untuk tidak berkomentar dan tetap melakukan aktifitasnya semula. Yunho tersenyum tipis saat melihat Jaejoong mulai menutup mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

Yunho tak melepas pandangannya dari wajah sempurna milik Jaejoong. Ia terus menatapnya, merekam seluruh ukiran indah milik Tuhan yang diciptakan untuk Jaejoong. Menyimpannya baik-baik diotak, menginginkan tak ada salah sedikitpun.

Tangannya secara taksadar terulur, membelai lembut pipi putih Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat tangan itu bermain di pipinya. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan

wajahnya, dapat ia rasakan nafas teratur dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Chu~

Ia mencium bibir cherry itu, memagutnya lembut, menikmati rasa manis dari bibir kekasihnya itu. Dapat ia rasakan Jaejoong membalas ciumannya. hanya ciuman lembut, untuk mengungkapkan rasa kasih yang ada. Yunhopun ikut menutup matanya, meresapi tiap bait yang terdengar dari earphone yang ia pakai.

_Cause you're my miracle neoman isseumyeon_

_Won sesangeun hayanseg ggumeuro byeonhaji_

_Geugeo ani neol neomu saranghaneun_

_Maum boyeojuji mothe neul mianhal bbuniya_

O.O.O.O.O

Langit sedikit gelap, meninggalkan matahari yang tinggal ujungnya terlihat. Seorang namja berkaca mata hitam dan berpakaian formal yang sewarna terlihat turun dari mobilnya yang juga hitam. Melangkah pasti menuju tengah pemakaman, mencari nisan bernama yang ia kenal.

Langkah namja itu berhenti di depan sebuah, ah ani, sepasang nisan yang berdampingan. Ia bersimpuh, menumpukan tubuhnya diatas lutut, mencoba lebih dekat membaca nama di nisan itu. Seakan memastikan bahwa ia tak salah.

Yunho -namja tadi- melepas kacamatanya, menatap lama pda nama di dua nisan yang berada dihadapannya. Tangannya terulur, membelai pelan nama yang terukir di nisan itu.

_Jung Minyoung_

"appa…" bibirnya mendesiskan sepatah kata, yang menyebabkan airmatanya mengeluarkan krystal-krystal bening yang mulai menuruni wajahnya.

Tangannya beralih menyentuh nisan yang satu lagi.  
Ia memejamkan matanya, sakit itu masih ada, bahkan sangat terasa, seakan setiap hela nafas yang keluar dari hidungnya menambah rasa sakit itu.

_"itu bukan kecelakaan! Persetan dengan dugaan polisi! Mereka brengsek! Itu bukan kecelakaan!" teriakan Umma Jung membahana di ruangan itu._

_"tapi, sajangnim, kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi. mereka sudah lepas dari tuduhan apapun, mereka bebas." ucapan salah seorang karyawannya membuat tubuhnya lemas, ia merosot jatuh._

_Bibirnya mengulum senyum saat melihat Yunho kecil berdiri takut di balik dinding._

_"sini, Chagy! Mianhae, umma tidak marah kepadamu. Mianhae, ne?" ucap Umma Jung lembut, air mata masih tersisa di wajah cantiknya. Yunho berlari cepat ke pelukan ummanya, membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh yeoja itu._

_"kau harus membalasnya Yunho-ah, kau harus membalas kematian appamu! Dengarkan Umma ne, kau harus membalasnya." Yunho kecil hanya diam dipelukan umma Jung. Yeoja itu melepas pelukan Yunho dan membingkai wajah kecil Yunho dengan kedua tangannya._

_"kau harus membalasnya. Arasseo?" tanya Umma Jung sekali lagi. Yunho hanya mengangguk, menurut._

_"ne."_

"umma…" Yunho kembali membuka matanya, masih menatap lekat nisan itu.

_Jung Jaeil_

"aku akan melakukannya Umma, aku menepati janjiku. Permintaan umma. Aku melakukannya." gumam Yunho pelan. Kedua tanganya mengepal.

Perlahan, Ia menghapus sisa airmata di wajahnya. Yunho bangkit dari simpuhnya, tanpa membersihkan noda tanah dicelananya, ia berpaling. Berjalan kembali ke arah mobilnya dan meninggalkan pemakaman itu.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"kajja, jagiy!" ucap Jaejoong sembari menarik lengan Yunho manja. Yunho tersenyum manis, mengikuti arah tarikan kekasihnya itu.

"ne..ne... kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Yunho.

Mereka kini ada di sebuah taman bermain terkenal di Jepang. Tropical Land. Kencan yang -entah sudah keberapa- mereka lakukan setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"naik, bianglala!" seru Jaejoong riang, iapun segera berlari menuju loket pembelian tiket. Yunho mengikuti di belakangnya. Tak mengantri lama, mereka sudah duduk di salah satu tempat di bianglala tersebut.

"wah! Kiryeowo!" :D ucap Jaejoong riang. Yunho hanya diam. Memandang Jaejoong dalam.

"yeppeo, ne?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum dingin menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong.

10 menit kemudian mereka sudah keluar dari bianglala tersebut. Kini mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari taman bermain itu. Hari sudah sore.

O.O.O.O.O.O

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya, memandang lama ke arah Jaejoong yang kini menutup matanya. Sepertinya namja cantik itu kelelahan setelah seharian bermain di taman. Tangannya sekali lagi membelai lembut pipi putih itu, merasakan lembutnya kulit Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih terlelap, tak merasa terganggu dengan aktifitas yang dilakukan Yunho padanya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil, terkesan terpaksa.

"mianhae, Jaejoong-ah…. Saranghae,… nan neomu saranghae… " bisik Yunho pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"saranghae,…. Hanya kata itu yang seharusnya kau dengar. Kau menginginkan aku mengucapkannya kan? Mianhae….. Aku baru bisa mengatakannya untuk pertama kalinya… mianhae…" tambah Yunho. ia menarik tangannya, menyilangkannya di depan dada. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya, menutup matanya yang lelah. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Semua ini benar-benar menguras emosinya. Berbagai rasa campur aduk saat ini. Antara emosinya dan hati kecilnya.

_" gajima~ umma jangan pergi! Yunho tak mau umma pergi!" Yunho berteriak di rumah sakit, kali ini ummanya mencoba bunuh diri, mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Yunho yang baru berumur 15 tahun hanya melihat ummanya tergeletak pasrah di rumah sakit._

_"mianhae, Yunho-ah! Tetapi Umma Jung tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi!"suara dokter bagai sebuah petir, menyambar hatinya._

_"andwae! Dokter, selamatkan umma… jebal~!" dan Yunho langsung terduduk lemas saat mendapati dokter menggeleng lemas. Yunho langsung berlari keluar dari rumah sakit, pergi menuju kuasa hukum keluarga Jung. _

_"ahjussi, malhaebwa! Siapa yang menabrak appa waktu itu!" Yunho berteriak di rumah itu, membuat Park ahjussi -kuasa hukum keluarga Jung- menelan ludahnya gugup._

_"wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya selerti itu?" tanya Park Ahjussi. Yunho diam, ia mencengkeram kerah baju Park Ahjussi._

_"cukup beritahu saja!" ancam Yunho._

_"k….kim-ssi. Kim Jae Woon." jawab Park Ahjussi pelan. Yunho melepas cegkeramannya dan mendnegus pelan._

_"percuma jika kau mau melaporkannya. Ia sudah bebas secara hukum" ucap Park ahjussi._

_"siapa nama anaknya?" tanya Yunho. Park ahjussi mengerutkan dahinya bingung._

_"eum… Ki..Kim -_

Chu~

Yunho membuka mata saat ia merasakan Jaejoong mencium pipi kanannya. Ia menoleh ke samping, dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah memandangnya bingung.

"kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku jika kita sudah sampai di apartementmu?" ucap Jaejoong sembari mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, ia mengacak asal rambut Jaejoong.

"aku hanya tak ingin mengangganggu tidur nyenyakmu.." jawab Yunho. iapun membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Ia berputar untuk membukakan pintu Jaejoong.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Jaejoong merasakan perbedaan aura yang dikeluarkan Yunho. ia tersenyum kecil.

_"eum… Ki..Kim Jaejoong"_

_Ting…_

Suara pintu lift yang tertutup, membuat keadaan benar-benar sunyi.

"sudah saatnya, ya?!" gumamnya pelan. Yunho memandang Jaejoong bingung.

"mworago?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

_Ting…_

Pintu lift terbuka, merekpun keluar dan berjalan menuju kamar milik Yunho.

"kajja!" ajak Yunho. Merekapun masuk ke kamar itu dan duduk di sofa depan TV.

"aku masuk dulu, ya!" ucap Yunho. Iapun pergi ke dapur dan kembali lagi membawa minum untuknya dan Jaejoong. Ia duduk di samping Jaejoong. Memandang lama pada wajah putih Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium lembut bibir Jaejoong. Ciuman itu lama, hingga menimbulkan suara decakan di kamar itu. Ciuman itu kini atmosfer menjadi lebih mencekam.

"arrghh!" Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan di tengah ciumannya. Yunho melepas ciuman mereka dengan seringai puas di wajahnya.

"hhhmm… huh,.. Sekarang, ya?!" ucap Jaejoong pelan di tengah sneyuman kecil yang ia perlihatkan. Yunho memandang Jaejoong bingung. Mengapa ia bisa tersneyum di saat seperti ini.

"aku sudah tahu, bahwa kau akan membunuhku cepat atau lambat… huh-huh-huh.." ucap Jaejoong dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"aku bersalah pada keluargamu. Aku telah membunuh kedua orangtuamu,… membuatmu menjadi sorang yatim piatu… hhh…hh…hhhh… aku bermaksud meminta maaf kepadamu… dengan menjadi kekasihmu, aku rela memberikanmu apapun.. Hhh…hhh….hhh…. Termasuk nyawaku!" jelas Jaejoong di tengah nafas yang semakin memburu. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak percaya. Jadi selama ini, Jaejoong telah menyerahkan diri di tangannya?

Yunho menunduk, duduk bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ia menangis, menangisi ketragisan hidupnya. Kini ia harus kehilangan kekasih yang ia sayangi akibat nafsu balas dendamnya.

"tapi ternyata aku juga memberikan cintaku…hhh…hhh…." tambah Jaejoong, airmatanya mengalir, membasahi kedua pipinya. Dapat terlihat darah mulai merembes, menodai karpet di ruangan itu.

Yunho menunduk, ia membelai pelan pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup matanya saat Yunho menciumnya lembut.

"sa..rang..hae, Yunho-ah…" bisik Jaejoong pelan di tengah ciumannya. dan raga itupun kosong. Nyawanya telah pergi. Yunho melepas ciumannya. ia menatap nanar pada jasad Jaejoong.

"mianhae, Jaejoong-ah… nado.. Nado saranghae.." balas Yunho pelan. Iapun mencabut pisau yang menancap di perut Jaejoong.

"arkh…." teriakkanny memenuhi ruangan saat pisau itu menancap tepat di ulu hatinya. Ia tersenyum, memandang wajah Jaejoong. Iapun terjatuh, di samping jasad Jaejoong.

"sa..rang…hae,…" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang mulai dingin dan iapun menutup matanya tenang. Dendamnya sudah hilang, menguap bersama dengan hilangnya kesadarannya.


End file.
